


do you know what you've got into?

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual!Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits AU, Library Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, PWP, Poly!Richie Tozier, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Relationships, Porn with Plot (also), Public Sex, Richie Tozier has emotional issues, Richie Tozier's Hair Pulling Kink, Sex Positive, Sexting, Slowburn Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but we been knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I bet,” Eddie said with whistle. “I’ve seen Richie’s dick enough times, and if he’s anything in real like the way he is my dreams, then I can see why you haven’t gotten off him in two weeks."Stan let out a rather loud scream, rolling away from Eddie with his hands over his ears. Eddie and Bev both found themselves laughing, although Beverly was more than a little embarrassed, as they watched Stan loose every inch of his composure.[or: after Richie gives Beverly a hand- and a little more- and she realizes that most of his braggings were words of the truth, the Losers Club all begin to question just how many things Richie was being truthful about.]





	1. look what i found (no need for searching) | bevchie

t wasn’t as though Beverly had planned on having this conversation with anybody, let alone with Richie fucking Tozier in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon in her nasty college dorm room. The two of them, admittedly, spent a large amount of their spare time sitting in Beverly’s dorm. Her roommate had dropped out not even a full two weeks into the semester, and by some miracle the school had never given her a new one. It was, to say, free real estate for one Richie Tozier. 

This particular Tuesday afternoon had the two of them watching an episode from an early season of  _Misfits,_ and Beverly was shifting uncomfortably as the sex scene unrolled in front of her. Richie continued to watch without so much as flinching, not even the slightest blink but Beverly felt she was only seconds away from turning it off. 

“It’s so unrealistic,” Beverly grumbled under her breath. Richie turned to face her  and raised one eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. “I mean... the sex, right? It would never be like that.”

Richie chuckled. “I don’t know what kind of disappointing sex you’ve been having, Bev, but I think it’s always like that. Like, I’m sorry, babe. ”

Beverly felt her face start to burn completely out of her own control, and reached out to stuff her mouth with a handful of the popcorn Richie had burned in the student lounge. Letting out a noise that seemed to fall between horror and amusement, Richie grabbed hold of the popcorn bowl and moved it to Beverly’s rarely used dorm desk.

Richie just blinked at her for a moment before shaking his head. “You’re telling me you’ve never... not one time? Not even with  _Big Bill_?” 

“No. Never. Can we please drop it?” 

Richie licked his lips, eyes bouncing over Beverly’s face and down her neck. “Do you want me to show you?” 

Beverly squawked loudly, grabbing a decorative pillow from beside her and swatting Richie in the chest with it. “Tozier, I don’t think watching you masturbate would exactly-”

Richie burst out laughing and pushed the pillow away from himself. “No, Bev. Do you want me to give you an orgasm?”

Beverly felt herself choke on air, eyes widening and heart starting to race in her chest. Richie was still looking at her, looking deep into her eyes and there was something, not dark but that defintely burned. Beverly’s breath hitched in her chest as Richie moved more onto his side, bringing his face closer to hers. 

“You can say no,” Richie breathed out against the side of Beverly’s face. “Just tell me to stop, and this never happened. Promise promise.” 

But Beverly’s stomach was bubbling up with overexcited butterflies, and there was distinct tingle she hadn’t felt in  _months_ and Richie’s eyes were so damn intense. “I don’t want you to stop.” 

Richie grinned for a moment, a sweet and sincere looking beam, before ducking down and pressing an open mouthed kiss to Beverly’s jaw. Beverly let out a small gasp, tangling her hand into Richie’s T-shirt for support. 

Richie was quickly pulling back and smirking down at her. He hummed. “No touching, Bev.” He took Beverly’s wrists in his hands and pressed them into the pillows above her head. All while still smirking. “Don’t move them. You can do that right? Stay still for me?”

Beverly was suddenly hit with an overwhelming realization. “You’ve... you’ve done this before.” Of course, Beverly had known Richie had swiped his V Card long back in high school, in the back of Sandy Thompson’s car, and in an indulgement of emotional vulnerability Richie had confessed that it had been awkward and uncomfortable despite his bragging. Richie held an air of confidence around him that Beverly didn’t think the nerdy, lanky boy could possess in sexual situations. 

Richie looked back up at her, smiling in confusion. “Uh, yeah, Bev? I do this all the time. Like... all the time. It’s sort of my thing.”

Beverly’s skin burned and she her face turned away. “Okay, okay! I just... we all sort of assumed you were full of shit! Like all those jokes about how big your dick was before you even hit puberty!”

Richie snickered, leaning forward and tugging on Beverly’s earlobe lightly with his teeth.  “Let me show you just how serious I am about this shit.”

Now Beverly Marsh had been with confident men. Frat boys and fuckbois. She’s been with sensitive boys, boys that were shy and quick to jump the gun. Nothing had even happened yet- but she already knew she had never been with somebody quite like Richie Tozier. 

His hands slipped up underneath her shirt and were large enough to reach around to cover both her stomach and lower back. Beverly had never felt much either way about the size of man, she appreciated the look of a tall guy as much as the next person but she was no size queen. Particularly because she saw little of a difference either way- no matter how much Eddie Kaspbrak raved about big cocks. The way Richie’s hands could wrap completely around her mid section left Beverly feeling like she was burning from the inside out, and made her wonder if maybe Eddie had a point. 

She hadn’t moved her hands without even realizing it, keeping them pressed together above her head where Richie had put them. It hadn’t been a conscious move up to this point, but even now aware of it Beverly wasn’t moving. Richie was noticing it, too, if the way just was looking up at her from under the curls had now fell across his face. 

“You doin’ good up there?” Richie asked through soft and quick kisses to Bev’s exposed collarbones. 

Beverly exhaled hard, knowing she needed to still be Beverly. She couldn’t let Richie know just how he was making her melt. Not yet, maybe not ever. “Yeah, Rich, I think you promised me something, didn’t you?” Her voice was little weak and breathless but damn it was better than nothing. 

Richie scoffed. “A little over eager for something who doesn’t know what they’re waiting for.” 

“I’m  _waiting-”_ Beverly said, trying to ignore how her chest was heavy just from how Richie was rubbing circles into her stomach and back. “To prove you wrong and relish in my victory.”

“Bev, Bev, Bev,” Richie hummed as he slowly pushed Beverly’s shirt up, ushering her to sit up to pull it off. His gaze danced over her lacy bra and the nearly spilling out breast. “I’ll make you feel like you’re having a victory while you’re loosing.”

“So cocky,” Beverly gasped as Richie rubbed his thumbs into her nipples over top of her bra. 

“Maybe if you ask me nicely,” Richie whispered into her ear before latching onto her neck. He kneaded it lightly with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth. By the time he had finished, Beverly had a deepening purple bruise and her hips were rocking into Richie’s thigh. 

Richie hummed quietly, pressing one kiss to the mark and pushing up to hover above Beverly. Beverly’s hips bucked up into the space between their bodies and she could barely hold onto the strings of her dignity. “Rich... come on, Richie.” 

Richie giggled- honest to god giggled- and grabbed hold of Beverly’s hips in a nearly bruise hold. He pushed her back down against the bed and raised his brows at her. “This might be all about you, Red, but you aren’t calling any shots.” 

Beverly couldn’t stop herself from whining and Richie’s face lit up like a pinball machine. He dropped his head forward and pressed quick, opened mouth kisses along Beverly’s stomach and pulled down the lazy leggings she’d deemed appropriate for binge watching with Richie. Her heart suddenly lept up in anxiety and she felt herself curling in on herself. 

“Wait, Richie, wait, stop.” Beverly gasped out, and Richie froze. His fingers were curled into the band of her underwear and he blinked up at her as he kept them in place. “We.... we don’t need to, I haven’t... I haven’t shaved in a while and...”

Richie crinkled his nose up in mild confusion before leaning back on his knees. He grabbed at the hem of his band t-shirt and yanked over his head. Beverly’s mouth went a little dry at the sight of Richie’s bare torso, which sort of surprised her because in all reality it wasn’t anything all that amazing. Richie Tozier had always been a skinny bastard, and the taller he got the skinnier he was. His shoulders had broaden in the last few years, but stomach still slightly concave and it wasn’t really the type of body Beverly usually found herself drooling over. Yet her there she was. 

“Beverly,” Richie shook his head, messing up his curls and leaving them sticking out in multiple directions. “I don’t care about that shit. Literally like.. at all. I couldn’t give less of a fuck if you shave or not.” 

“I...” Beverly stumbled, brain stalling at the seemingly sincere words spilling from her best friend’s mouth. He had no reason to lie to her when Beverly was giving him such an obvious out, but her thoughts just couldn’t wrap around the idea that Richie didn’t care. 

But the man was leaning back down and mouthing at her over top of her underwear. Beverly gasped and bit on her bottom lip to contain her moan. She fidgeted on the bed, wanting to reach out and grab at Richie but finding herself sticking to the instructions he’d given her earlier. 

Richie was inching her panties down her thighs, kissing ever inch of skin that appeared as they passed. Beverly was absolutely positive that no boy she’d ever been with had ever paid her this much attention, and Richie hadn’t even touched her yet. 

As though he could read her mind, Richie’s hands made their way back up her thighs and he slipped his thumb between her folders. He pressed against her entrance, and Beverly only noticed herself in the moment how wet she’d grown. It wasn’t as though that never happened for her, but it certainly was rare and Richie hadn’t done much of anything at all. 

Richie was smiling as he pulled his thumb away, only to replace it with his finger. Beverly gasped and her back arched up from the bed on its own accord. Richie was playing a game of a soft push and pull but Beverly could rapidly feel her arousal dwindling the way it always did. Unlike every other time Beverly had had a similar experience, she let out a quiet frustrated groan. 

Richie’s finger stilled inside of her as his eyes flicked up to look at her up and down. A momentary look of contemplation came over his face before he bit down on his lip, drawing his finger out and quickly replacing them with three. 

Beverly let out a strangled shout, back arching, as Richie picked up and quick pace. Scissoring and curling his fingers, every other thrust was pressing against something inside Beverly that no other dude had ever managed to reach and she had never considered herself with. Clitoral orgasm had always been all she ever needed when she indulged in touching herself, she’d never bothered to press and see what happened inside. A mistake, Richie seemed to be showing her now. 

It felt like her stomach was on fire, and she felt herself clenching and unclenching around the fingers inside her. Richie’s teeth had locked onto the skin of thigh, and didn’t seem anywhere close to letting go. Her hips were rocking quickly towards him, Beverly only slightly concerned of hitting Richie in her daze. 

It came over her suddenly, and she couldn’t keep the sounds from falling out of her lips. Richie’s free hand came up and pressed her hip into the bed as Beverly’s hips jerked through her release. Richie pulled up, and his eyes had grown so dark they were as good as black. 

“You know what else is so fancy about the female orgasm?” Richie asked, his voice gravely and deeper than Beverly had ever heard. Her stomach bubbled back up with arousal and she rocked her hips towards him. Richie’s eyes flashed and he was ducking back down. 

His mouth had barely grazed her clit before Beverly was letting out a sharp sob and finally breaking his orders. Both hands came flying down, grabbing hold of Richie’s curls and tugging. Instead of the bark at her disobedience that she’d almost expected, Richie moaned out against her and seemed to move into a frenzy. He lapped at her almost frantically until Beverly was riding his face as she came for the second time, nearly sobbing. 

After a few moments, Richie pulled away and looked at her with hooded eyes. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at her. “I fucking win.” 


	2. my heart beats out of time. | trashstack

Beverly slide off of Richie and moved to grab one of his band T-shirts off the floor. She pulled it up over herself, jumping into her jeans as Richie watched her. His arms were propped up behind his head cockily and he was grinning at her. This was a thing they did now, Bev supposed. It had been two weeks since Richie had more than surprised her with his ability to actually bring her to orgasm. She was a little loath to admit it, but they’d been hooking up regularly since. She didn’t think she’d gone more than two days without _some_ part of Richie inside her since.

It didn’t mean much, Bev knew. She knew Richie knew it, too. He was still Richie Tozier, her stupid, clumsy, best friend. He just happened to be remarkably good at getting her off, and like hell she wasn’t going to capitalize on that shit. Especially not when Richie was so willingly to play along.

“You coming?” Beverly asked, turning around and avoiding looking at Richie’s still-hard cock. “We’re supposed to meet the others at Bill’s to do that big Business project.”

Richie raised his brow. “Did you forget that I’m not part of that? Because I didn’t _take_ a Business class, unlike you fucking nerds. I’m meeting Ben and Stanley later to help them with their Calc midterm.”

Beverly rolled her eyes, tossing an extra pair of sweats at Richie’s bare torso. “And you’re calling us nerds, you fucking math genius. Cover yourself up, nobody wants to see your naked ass.”

Richie cackled. “That’s not what you saying _literally_ an hour ago. Try for some consistency in your life, Marshmallow.”

Beverly rolled her eyes, trying to pretend that the nickname didn’t make her heart jump a little bit, and left without saying anything else while Richie laughed behind her.

xxx

Thanks to Richie, Beverly was the last person to show up to Bill’s, meaning every eye turned to look at her when she entered the room. She knew her face was likely in a matching tone with the hair on her head as she pushed her way in and dropped quickly down beside Bill. “Sorry I’m late,” she said in a rush, rubbing her cheek mindlessly. “Did you decide anything without me?”

“Is that Richie’s shirt?” Eddie asked, smirking at her. Because yeah… of fucking course Eddie Kaspbrak would recognize Richie Tozier’s wardrobe. They’d only lived together for the entire semester, adding onto the whole _inseparable best friends for some unexplainable reasons_ of the last fifteen years. Truthfully, Eddie probably knew all too much about what was going on between Richie and Bev lately, and thrived on chaos too much to just confront her about it.

“Yeah, I…” Beverly cleared her throat, already glaring at Eddie. “I spent the night at his place last night. Didn’t have a clean shirt to change into.”

Eddie let out a disbelieving scoff. “If you _say so,_ Bev.”

Suddenly somebody was poking at her neck, Beverly jerking away quickly with a squawk. “Did you having no cluh-clean shirts have something to do with tha-th-at?” Bill stuttered through his sentence but his grin didn’t dim. Beverly scowled and slapped a hand over the mark that she hadn’t had the chance to see, but knew exactly where it must be starting to bruise. “Luh-looks pretty frush-fresh there, Bev.”

Beverly exhaled hard, and found Eddie’s eyes again. Eddie raised his eyebrows, eyes widening slightly. Challenging her. The little fucking gremlin. “Yeah. It is.” She said this shortly, with finality that only made Eddie grin at her harder.

“How fresh _is it,_ Bev?” Eddie said, leaning forward on the ground to rest his chin in his hands. And yeah, Beverly was going to kill him. Kill him fucking dead. He grinned back at her as though he knew it, and was choosing to enjoy his final moments on this Earth.

Stan suddenly let out a horrified squeak, looking at Beverly with what could only be described as utter betrayal. “No…”

“I’m sorry.” Beverly said quickly.

“ _No….”_ Stan whined, flopping backwards so that he rested almost entirely in against Eddie’s torso. Eddie let out an evil little laugh and wrapped his arms around Stan. “ _Bev…_ Tell me it’s not true.”

“I can’t do that,” Bev said with a sigh. “And I don’t really want to. It’s actually pretty great.”

“I bet,” Eddie said with whistle. “I’ve seen Richie’s dick enough times, and if he’s anything in real like the way he is my dreams, then I can see why you haven’t gotten off him in two weeks.”

Stan let out a rather loud scream, rolling away from Eddie with his hands over his ears. Eddie and Bev both found themselves laughing, although Beverly was more than a little embarrassed, as they watched Stan loose every inch of his composure.

Mike had already gone back to scrolling through his phone, while Ben and Bill were much more interested in the growing bruises on Bev’s neck and collar bone than they were Stan’s apparently mental snap. “You know…” Beverly said, allowing herself to poked and prodded at. “If you just _asked_ Richie to fuck you, he probably would. I just said that nobody I’d ever slept with had given me a orgasm before he just offered himself up.”

“What?” Bill asked, leaning away from Bev and giving her a distressed look. “ _What do you mean nobody you’ve slept with has ever given you an orgasm?”_

Beverly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and glanced side ways at an Eddie Kaspbrak would looked like his birthday had come early. Stan had leaned up onto his elbows, never one to miss out on making fun of Bill, and even Mike had looked up from his phone and pressed a hand over his mouth.

“Never mind that,” Beverly said, waving Bill off while he slumped onto the bed with a deep pout. “I’m just saying that Richie would be down to fuck if you asked.”

“ _That_ is where you and I differ, Bev.” Eddie replied, gesturing at her with a frown. “You might be willing to risk your friendship with Richie for some thoughtful dick, but I’m not.”

Beverly frowned back at him, but only found herself stumbling for a response. Stan cleared his throat and rolled his eyes. “ _Why_ did you guys have to tell me this shit right before I have to go listen to Richie explain math to me?”

Ben groaned and closed his eyes.

xxx

Ben was staring at him.

Not in any _I’m listening to you explain math_ way… not even in a _you have something on your face and i’m trying to decide if I should tell you_ way, either. No, no, Ben- Ben Hanscom- was staring at him like drunk girls sometimes stared at him at parties. And it was fucking weird.

“WHAT!” Richie finally hissed, dropping the highlighter and glaring at Ben. “Why are you staring at me?”

Ben’s face turned bright red but Stan let out a scoff. “He’s weirded out because we all just found out that you’ve been hooking up with Bev and didn’t tell anybody.”

“I told Eddie,” Richie shot back on a reflex before it all seemed to sink in. Ben was staring at him like a drunk girl at a party. He grinned and leaned forward on his elbow, resting his chin in his hands. “Benny… Benny boy… What are you staring at?”

Ben’s face burned a deeper red and Richie waggling his eyebrows. “Bev and I don’t have anything exclusive, you know? We’re just playing around. Anybody can take a spin, with either of us, if we wanted them to. They just gotta ask.”

Stan let out a loud, disgusted noise while Richie and Ben didn’t break eye contact. “This is not helping me pass this math class. Thanks for nothing, assholes.” Stan gathered up all his belongings, stomping out of the room while Richie and Ben continued their unwavering eye contact.

Richie scooted closer with his chair, not breaking eye contact, and Ben swayed forward as though being pulled by some invisible string that was attached to Richie’s mouth. “Come on, Ben,” Richie said, dropping his voice in the way that always worked for him. The way he did when he wanted Beverly to agree with him, or wanted to see Eddie blush all the way up to the roots of his hair. Richie Tozier knew that most things about him weren’t sexy in the slightest, but he’d certainly learned to use what he did have.

If the audible way Ben swallowed just then meant anything, it worked. “I….” Ben said slowly, his eyes now stuck on Richie’s lips. “I’m not, I don’t….”

“Is this about your reputation as a romantic who would never do it if he wasn’t in love?” Richie chuckled. “Because you might have the others fooled, but I know about Betty in high school… and Cassie during Frosh week… and Matt at the Hallowe’en party… and Jess at the…”

Ben clapped his hand over Richie’s mouth, eyes flaring. The sound of the slap rumbled through the empty library around them, and Richie’s pupils immediately blew out. Ben clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply through his nose. “You’re going at talking, Rich. I’ve known that forever.” Richie waggled his eyebrows and Ben felt Richie’s tongue run along the hand that was covering his mouth. Ben exhaled hard and yanked Richie to his feet.

Since high school, Ben had shot up a good amount. He was taller than Richie now, though Richie had lost his status of tallest losers long ago, and he had more defined muscles than Richie remembered. He stumbled back, looking at Ben with blown-out eyes and found himself being the one swallowing hard.

Ben took steps towards him, backing him up against the library shelves. “Yeah, real good at talking,” Ben said, voice lower than Richie could ever try to force his own to sound. “But can you do anything else?”

Richie donned his persona and smirked. “Only if you’re real fucking good at keeping quiet.”

Richie dropped to his knees so fast that Ben’s head spun out and had to reached out to grab at the bookshelf in front of him to keep from passing out from the sheer surprise alone. Richie was taking his belt apart like a pro, pulling the zipper down and slowly and yeah- Ben was already half hard in his pants.

“Shit…” Richie let out a soft whine as he wrapped his hand around the outline of Ben’s cock in boxers. “You know I’m not much of a size guy, but fuck… does Eddie know about this?”

“Shut up,” Ben said almost harshly, pushing his free hand into Richie’s curls and tugging. Richie let out a soft _oh_ before he was pulling Ben’s cock free. When he pressed the kiss to the head, Ben had to choose between covering his mouth, holding Richie’s hair and gripping the bookshelf like a life line.

If somebody had told him this morning that he’d been standing in the fucking library with Richie Tozier on his knees in front him, Ben Hanscom would have laughed you right off campus. But when Richie takes nearly the whole of his length into his mouth in one go, Ben couldn’t bring himself to regret a single decision he’d made that day.

Ben pressed his knuckles against his mouth as Richie began bobbing along his length enthusiastically, tangling his fingers tighter into Richie’s curls and near-on yanking on them. It brought out a rough moan from the back of Richie’s throat, and Richie choked down to take Ben’s cock all the way down.

An groan bubbled up from deep Ben’s gut as Richie reached up and palmed lightly at his balls. He glanced down at Richie; a mess of black curls, lips bright red and swollen, spit trailing down Ben’s cock whenever Richie pulled his mouth up.

Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he founded himself thrusting forward into Richie’s mouth almost without noticing. It prompted another muffled moan from the man in front of him, a trembling come up to squeeze at Ben’s thigh.

“Fuck…” Ben hissed out, lowering the fist from his mouth for just a moment. Thrusting a little faster into Richie’s mouth, he released his death grip on Richie’s curls and instead gently pushed Richie’s sweaty fringe. Richie pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Ben’s cock in response.

“I’m close,” Ben told Richie softly, reaching down to where he could feel his cock pressing against Richie’s cheek inside his mouth. Richie looked up at Ben through his lashes, and swirled his tongue along Ben’s length.

Ben gasped, slapping his hand back over his mouth to muffle the moans he couldn’t stop from coming free. Richie’s nails dug into Ben’s thighs as Ben came in his mouth.

Then Richie’s mouth was gone as quickly as it had started. Ben swayed forward in surprise as Richie stood up. Richie caught him and chuckled, tucking Ben back inside and zipping him up. He grinned cheekily, giving Ben a little mock-salute.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Benny boy.”

Then he was walking away.


	3. giving up on giving up slowly | bichie

Richie had Beverly pressed up against the mirror, thrusting almost erratically, when Bill pushed the door open. It took the couple in front of him a moment to realize they’d been interrupted, and it took Bill about equally as long to recognize exactly what it was he’d just walked in on. Heat flashed through Bill’s stomach, then his whole body as he took in the sight of Richie’s cock, wet and long, sliding into his ex-girlfriend.

“OH MY GOD!” Bill cried, finally coming to his senses and slapping his hands over his eyes. Beverly let out a loud scream, but Bill could hear Richie laughing underneath the noise. Bill panicked for a moment, knowing Beverly’s shout was loud enough to bring attention to them throughout the general noise of the party, and frantically slammed the bathroom door shut. With himself inside.

Richie had pulled out of Beverly, but had her hips pinned against the counter so she couldn’t move. She’d fallen forward, using Richie’s mostly dressed body to cover her mostly naked one. “Something you wanna say, Big Bill? Player three entering the ring?”

Beverly whacked Richie’s shoulder, but laughed against him. Bill forced himself to give some sort of look of disgust, but he couldn’t deny the way his stomach swooped at how deep Richie’s voice sounded. The all too usual teasing tone in Tozier’s voice, but it seemed to drip with something more.

Bill pressed his teeth into his bottom, stubbornly looking anywhere but at the slim amount of Richie’s cock that he could see, and shook his head. If he spoke, he would stutter terribly and likely draw attention to how the little sight of Richie’s dick had made his own jeans a little bit tight.

Richie raised his eyebrow and then Bill _took off running._ He ran straight out of the party, ignoring how Mike called after him, and didn’t stop running until he’d reached his dorm room. He practically threw himself into the room and slammed up against the door. He was shocked to himself still half hard, when he’d truly believed that exercise would have cause his erection to flag greatly. Bill pressed the heel of his hand to his cock, and hissed.

He told himself it was because of Bev. It was like muscle memory, his body reacting to somebody he used to have sex with. He’d heard the noises she was making- admittedly, different from those she’d made with him but similar enough to boil his blood- and that was working. He popped the button of his jeans, moving slowly to lay down on his bed.

He closed his eyes, and pictured Beverly pressed up against the bathroom mirror. The way her head had been tossed back, neck exposed and hair a complete mess around her shoulders. _That_ was doing it, Bill reaching to grasp his cock and stroking slowly. Mike would be at the party for hours, and if Bill could push aside the guilt of doing this while thinking of his good friend (albeit his ex-girlfriend) then he didn’t need to rush.

As Bill thumbed at the head of his cock, his mind eyes brought forth the image of Richie’s cock, unbidden and utterly unwanted. Bill didn’t _want_ to think about Richie, he wasn’t attracted to Richie even if his cock twitched almost violently the moment he thought of Richie’s cock.

His mouth dinged and his eyes trailed over to his jeans, where it was laying. Groaning, Bill rolled over and pulled it- having a picture message from Richie Tozier. He knew he shouldn’t look it, especially with a text above a simple _this help?_ but Bill had never claimed to be strong willed sexually.

He clicked onto it, and groaned as Richie’s cock flash filled his phone screen. Arousal swirled in Bill’s stomach like he’d never known before, the only thing over powering the anxiety that was growing in his chest. Not giving him a chance to think about anything, Bill reached out and grabbed his cock. He stripped it quickly- quicker than he’d ever done before, almost too fast to be entirely comfortable- while staring unblinkingly at Richie’s nude.

Bill’s hips thrusted a little sharply into his fist as he came, not able to muffle his shouts as he held onto both his phone and his cock. As he came down, the panic settled back into his chest and tossed his phone across the room.

xxx

Bill managed to avoid Richie for three days. It was Mike who ended up screwing him over. Leaving him alone in the dorm room, completely vulnerable to ambush.

And ambushed he was. Richie didn’t even knock, simply let himself into the room and closed it quickly behind him. Locked it.

“You can’t avoid me forever, Denbrough.” Richie said simply, moving through the room and dropping down onto the edge of the bed. Bill opened his mouth to respond, but Richie cut across him too quickly. “If Eddie ran away every time he saw my dick, our friendship would’ve ended like ten years ago.”

“Yeah buh-buh-but did Eddie juh-jerk off to it?” Bill shot back, originally thinking it was a defense of himself before realizing that it actually the nail in his coffin. Richie’s eyebrows flew up under his messy fringe, then he gave a goofy grin. A _Richie_ grin, that Bill couldn’t help but return.

“Aww, Big Bill,” Richie leaned forward, resting more on his knees and getting into Bill’s face. “It’s okay. Everybody wants a piece of Tozier cake. Bev, Benny Boy…”

“ _Ben?”_ Bill squawked, choking on his spit and eyes going wide.  Richie hand came out and cupped Bill’s chin, tilting it upwards so that Bill was staring Richie right in the eyes. Richie’s eyes were dancing in a way so similar to nights when he and Bill would run wild on some sort of terrible dare. It was Richie’s _we’re about to get into trouble, and we’re going to love every minute of it._

“Nothing wrong with liking a good cock, Billy,” Richie said slowly, thumb stroking at Bill’s jaw line, his eyes softening to something almost genuine. “And no dick has the power to change who you are. Not even mine.”

“I’m straight,” Bill said through his rough throat.

Richie nodded slowly. “Okay.” He smacked Bill’s cheek once and leaned away. Tender moment over, Richie’s smirk crawling back over his face. “Wanna tell me what you thought about? If it was so kinky that you needed to avoid me for three days…”

“I didn’t _tuh-tuh-think of uh-anything!”_ Bill cried, grabbing the pillow behind him and whacking Richie in the chest. Richie fell back against the mattress, laughing loudly. “I just luh-luh-looked-“

“You just looked…?” Richie waggled his eyebrows, still smirking. “What? You stared at my nude and jacked off? I’m honoured that it’s that nice.”

“It’s the only puh-puh-part of you that’s uh-uh-attractive at all!” Bill shot back, realizing that he had a great happen on damning himself when he’s trying to defend himself. Richie’s mouth dropped open for a second and Bill’s eyes trailed the motion. Richie’s opened-mouthed gap quickly turned back into a smirk.

“Is that the only part of me that’s attractive, Billy?” Bill watched Richie say. “Because your current attention span says otherwise…” Fingers snapped in Bill’s face and Bill jerked his gaze up to meet Richie’s eyeline. “Eyes up here, Denbrough. You know the drill.”

“The drill?” Bill asked, hating how his voice cracked and hating how he had to fight to keep eye contact with Richie even more.

“If you ever need more _help,”_ Richie pursed his lips as though holding back a laugh. He shook his head and stood up. “You have my number.”

Bill flipped Richie off as he left the room, allowing the lie to himself that he wouldn’t be texting Richie that night.


End file.
